Brighted Darkness
by hakuzai
Summary: Story after the deaths of Haku and Zabuza.


_Dark..._

_Too dark to see..._

_Emptiness..._

_Cannot hear anything... _

_Cannot feel anything either..._

_Where... am I?_

_No..._

_Who am I?_

"-san, wake up"

Somewhere from the darkness, a voice rang clearly. Trembling, yet so gentle, the voice was getting closer. A tall man with his face half covered, who was still floating in the empty darkness tried to pull himself together, to see where the voice came from. Who would call him so dearly?

"Please, you will catch cold."

Then, he could feel warmth on his face. Something soft brushed against his cheek, and sweet scent flowed around him. Slowly, he could see light beaming from the far end of the darkness. As he ran toward the light, it got bigger and bigger, until it completely swallowed the darkness looming over him. Then, he saw a familiar face. So beautiful that he could not find a right word to describe.

"Zabuza-san, it's snowing out here. What were you thinking, sleeping outside?"

Zabuza... That's my name, the man thought, while blinking his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. And his eyes met those of a boy who had worried look on his face. His long hair brushed against Zabuza's face as wind blew. His warm hand was now on Zabuza's forehead, checknig his temperature. Then, the boy smiled ever so sweetly.

"At least, you don't have fever. Let's go in, before you really catch cold."

"Stop talking like you're my mother or something, Haku."

The boy just smiled again and stood up. Zabuza, too, stood up and started walking behind him. It was snowing, indeed. How he ended up sleeping under a tree in this weather, Zabuza had no idea. But he knew that Haku came searching for him. Somehow, he knew that Haku would come; he believed the boy more than anything else. He knew that Haku would be there, whenever he needed him.

After some time of walking through still and calm woods covered in white snow, they reached a small cabin. Haku went in first and waited for Zabuza to come in. As Zabuza entered the house, warmth greeted him. It was their home. Abandoned for long time because of the endless missions. But still, it looked exactly as same as the day they left the house.

"I'll get some tea ready."

Haku busied himself in the kitchen while Zabuza sat on the wooden stool near him. It was pretty small cabin for two people to live, especially considering Zabuza's muscular body. However, he liked it a lot. He remember the day that they first found this old cabin. For a week, they worked on the cabin together. They made tables, chairs, bed, and everything. It was so precious. It brings lots of memories.

"It's kind of strange to be back here and have nothing else to do, isn't it?"

"Yeah... But you seem to enjoy it. You've been smiling the whole time."

Haku brought two cups of hot green tea and gently put it down on the table in front of Zabuza. He also pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Sipping the tea, the boy lowered his eyes as if he was thinking about the recent missions. Gazing at his long eye lashes, Zabuza felt comfort. This feeling, peaceful and even happiness, he had not felt this way for long time. Or perhaps, never before.

"It sure has been long time since we had break. It's so peaceful, and... I like it. Just two of us, sitting down, chatting..."

"...Yes, it is... good to have some time off."

Zabuza muttered, faintly smiling. Haku's eyes grew big, as he saw slight hint of smile under the wrappings around Zabuza's mouth.

"I... I thought you don't like peace. I mean, you enjoy being in the battle, fighting-"

"I know. I thought so, too. But... may be not. May be..."

Zabuza slowly turned his face toward Haku, and their eyes met. Zabuza's eyes, they were always fierce, burning with eager to fight. But now, they were gently closed, smiling. It was only for Haku. Smile, trust, and love... Everything he own now, Zabuza could give them all to this sweet boy.

"May be... I like being with you, too ,Haku. Just you and me..."

Haku's pale white face blushed. Zabuza could tell that he was truly happy. And he himself was happy, too, just because of his precious beloved one was happy. He realized that this feeling is called love.

"Zabuza-san... I'm... I'm so... glad to hear that... I just wish..."

Clear drops of water started to fall from his eyes. Haku was crying, but smiling at the same time. Confused, Zabuza put the cup down and slightly bent over him.

"I just wish I can be with you, just like before..."

"What are you talking about? You are here, right next to-"

Zabuza tried to wipe the tears off from Haku's face. But as soon as he fingers touched his cheek, the fingers went through the boy, as if it was mere illusion. Haku started weeping, and more tears rolled down. But Zabuza could do nothing. Whenever he tried to grasp the boy, he was just waving his hands in the empty air. Yet, Haku was right in front of him, smiling sorrowly.

"I'm so sorry, that I cannot be with you... I must have disappointed you..."

The background image of the cabin started to fall apart. The same darkness was coming after again.

"I want to stay here with you forever, but... It's beyond my will."

Zabuza could feel that the warmth has been gone long time ago. He could see that Haku was fading away, just like the cabin.

"Still, I was glad that I could see you for the last time... I'm happy, that... you liked me, too."

"Stop saying nonsense. Who said you can leave me? You are staying right here, Haku. I'm not letting you fade away like this!"

Zabuza yelled in desperation, but all he could do was to see darkness slowly swallow Haku's body. He was almost gone. Half of his body disappeared into emptiness. Still, he was crying. His hand gently embraced Zabuza's face, but Zabuza could feel nothing. Nothing except tears dropping from his own face.

"I'm sorry... But, I love you... I will, love you forever..."

"...I love you, too... So stop crying, my dear..."

Boy's face gently leaned over, and kissed Zabuza's forehead. Then, there was nothing. Except him and the darkness surrounding him. He couldn't feel Haku's lips either but he knew one thing for sure. Haku stopped crying, right before he was gone. He was just smiling, like he always did.

"Fool... I've done nothing for you... Still, you do whatever I tell you to... You're... too naive. But that's why I love you... And that's why I'll love you."

Floating in the darkness again, Zabuza closed his eyes slowly. Just before his black eyes disappeared into the emptiness, he caught a glimpse of white snow falling from nowhere. He could see it softly hold him in the darkness.


End file.
